


Never imagined we'd end up like this

by Catirrucia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catirrucia/pseuds/Catirrucia
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME"I don't know how to be something you missNever thought we'd have a last kiss"





	Never imagined we'd end up like this

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME
> 
>  
> 
> “In the planning stage of a book, don't plan the ending."

Bright blue eyes look through the darkness at you like you are magic, something so precious that should be kept safe.

It amazes you how can his eyes light up that way even after all the suffering, all the grief and all the losses all of you have gone through. 

But there he is at 1:58, at your door, those blue lights speaking more than his words could ever say. He still tries, murmuring words for your ears only,  
like how he can only move on with you by his side,  
like how he does not wanna lose you because he already lost so much.

He does not plead for you to stay by his side, instead he gives you words of love and a promise of forever, even on awful times and circumstanses like these.

He does not need to plead for you to stay, but with beating hearts that jumps throught your shirts, crinkled eyes, the feel of his arms embracing your form and a kiss on his mouth you do anyway.

You stayed and, even though the world is a broken place, even though you still can't find a solution for fixing all the mess your enemy had cause, you both start dreaming and planning a life for you. Making plans that can help you move on.

Those plans and bringing everybody back is what moves you to follow the new plan, hoping that if it worked, Steve and you would be able to live the life you planned together. It's what moves you to fight and fight and never stop figthing when you all clash again with the destroyer of the lifes you knew once again. It´s what makes you feel forever grateful for the sacrifice that Tony made for everybody on the universe, for the amazing chance that he gave you to follow your plans and live your dreams with the love of your life. You had planned everything.

But you never planned on Steve changing his mind and not even telling you. You feel your chest tighten when you see him by the lake, sense how he had forgotten about you like you sensed how he felt that first night together.

You never planned on having someone elses name on you lips, you believed in his "forever". Never imagined you'd end like this, with just a last kiss ending the life that was made for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar issues, I'm not a native english speañer. And this is my first time writing in at least 5 years, so sorry for that too. Just wanted to express my pain in a fic


End file.
